


Percival’s Adventures In Discovering His Identity: The Fanfic

by AceArtNerd



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen, M/M, Trans Male Character, also ASS— you guys rock, courtesy of headcanons and a lack of impulse control, there's several lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23165428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceArtNerd/pseuds/AceArtNerd
Summary: It’s Percival just going around, forming genuine bonds with other people and being friends with them. Because I can, that’s why.
Relationships: Bedivere/Kay (Arthurian)
Kudos: 5





	Percival’s Adventures In Discovering His Identity: The Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanna shout out ASS again, because you guys are cool and also same hat on the reincarnation AU thing

It was 7:30 PM on a Tuesday when a single person decided that the best thing to do to avoid his problems was sneak around a house that wasn’t technically his. Backtracking a bit, this was Percival- his name was surprisingly the same, this time- and he was desperate not to invoke the wrath of one Sir Kay by sneaking around his house. The person he was less worried about, being Bedivere, would probably get why he was sneaking around if he had actually told the other what was going on. 

The problem was he hadn’t though, and now he was paying the price by being extremely uncomfortable because of something minor. He found one, single thing uncomfortable and overreacted. 

“Great, just perfect.” 

“What is, Percival?” 

“Ah!’ Percy let out a scream but cut himself off and turned around to see Bedivere. He looked down and sighed. “Sorry about the sneaking around, I was just looking for something.” 

Bedivere raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms but didn’t say anything otherwise. The older former knight had a feeling that something was wrong but would at least let Percival say what it was himself. 

“Uh...I was…” The amount of hesitation while trying to come up with an excuse was almost commendable, but again Bedivere didn’t really say anything. Percival just sighed again. “I was looking for somewhere without a mirror to change. Because most bathrooms have mirrors and looking at them just..” 

“Makes you feel awful? You could have just said that from the start rather than sneaking around Percival.” 

“Sorry. I just…assumed that it was just me.” 

“Out of everyone in the Round Table? Not by a long shot. Not even just us two this time, which..honestly, that just makes sense.” Percival looked a little confused before getting it. 

“Oh. So it isn’t just- then who-” 

“It would be best for you to ask for yourself, next time you see some of them. And the closest room you’re looking for is back a hallway, make a right and it’s the first door on the left.” Percival’s face went a bit red, but he smiled and thanked Bedivere before heading back where he had come from. Bedivere, a few moments later, stopped and thought for about five seconds before thinking on what had just happened.

“....Kay, I think I accidentally adopted Percival!”


End file.
